


Shy

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Чтобы узнать, что смутить Гэвина легче лёгкого, достаточно время от времени не быть неблагодарным мудаком, только и всего.Однако, в противовес всем и каждому, неблагодарным мудаком становится сам Гэвин Рид.Это — его суперсила и тайное оружие вместе взятые. Он почти что, блять, супергерой. Или злодей.Или просто супермудак.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Birb - это всё тебе. Вышло лайтово, почти без рейтинга и много ЮСТа, но я надеюсь, что тебе понравится та история, которую я написала для тебя)))

К такой настойчивости Гэвин не привык.

На самом деле всё, что он знает о людях, так это простая истина — если ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то — кто угодно — начал называть тебя «синьор помидор» или любой другой из полусотни тупых кличек, что липли к нему ещё со времён школы, то нужно всего одно.

Единственное простое, неписанное правило, которого он придерживается в академии, в армии и на службе в доблестной полиции — люди должны быть как можно дальше от него. Не физически, конечно, но эмоционально.

Не имеет значения насколько ему близок тот или иной коллега, но все они не переходят определённую черту, которую он провёл в собственном воображении, а если да, то он скалит зубы, сыпет ядом, одёргивает и обещает увеселительную поездку в местную реанимацию, если снова кто-то сделает это.

Если кто-то перейдёт его воображаемую черту, отделяющую даже минимальную близость от официоза или отстранённости, которых придерживается большинство в общении с ним.

Ту самую грань, что он провел для себя и за которую не собирается пускать никого, чтобы тайна Гэвина Рида осталась таковой до конца его дней, и некому было прийти на могилу, и спросить у соседа рядом: «А ты когда-нибудь видел, как он краснел, а? Нет? Ни разу? О, чёрт, это зрелище стоит того, чтобы увидеть хотя бы единожды!»

Проблема в том, что в могилу Гэвин пока не собирается, а вот смутить его до «румяных щёк» проще простого. Достаточно время от времени не быть неблагодарным мудаком, только и всего.

Однако, в противовес всем и каждому, неблагодарным мудаком становится сам Гэвин Рид.

Это — его суперсила и тайное оружие вместе взятые. Он почти что, блять, супергерой. Или злодей.

Или просто супермудак.

— Детектив Рид, — голос долбанного механоида, снующего по участку то тут, то там, собирая не только улики, но и вообще всю информацию, которую только может найти на каждого из коллег-людей Гэвина раздражает.

— Чего тебе нужно, дефолтоид? — фыркает Гэвин, складывая ноги прямо перед лицом Коннора, тем самым отмечая место, границу, за которую тому зайти не удастся при всём желании. По крайней мере Гэвин сделает всё, чтобы так оно и было.

— Вчера, когда мы брали подозреваемого Ричардса, — начинает Коннор, и Гэвин точно знает что нужно сказать, чтобы, не дай бог, речь отстойного ведра не зашла туда. Время от времени его коллеги пытаются заниматься э той хернёй — говорить спасибо, и Гэвин нихрена не облегчает им жизнь.

— А, ты о своём феерическом проёбе? Хочешь рассказать, как ты облажался, решив, что он свернёт в сторону подворотен, а не полезет на крышу? — хмыкает Гэвин, вскидывая брови и скаля острые зубы.

Ни один человек, что работает с ним в участке ни единого раза так и не сумел высказать свою благодарность — официальные мероприятия не в счёт, да и было это не так часто — на получении детектива, и только.

Всё дело в том, что Гэвин помогает тогда, когда помочь больше некому, а это значит, что тот, кому он протянул руку помощи облажался так, что именно этот факт и станет слабой точкой в любой попытке выразить признательность.

Той самой, на которую Гэвин давит беспощадно, зная, что болезненная для большинства копов гордость просто не позволит им сделать нечто большее, чем выплюнуть «спасибо, ублюдок», и двинуть по своим делам.

— Именно так, — соглашается Коннор, и неприятное, тянущее чувство окатывает Гэвина, заставляя собраться.

Он что, недожал? Нужно быть резче? Острее? Нужно напомнить о чём-то болезненном, чтобы этот кусок пластика заткнул свой винт и больше никогда ближе чем на метр к его столу не подходил?

— Да уж. Крутил запись наверняка, а? — язвительный смешок выверен очень чётко. Андерсон, чей воспитанник сейчас смотрит спокойными карими глазами прямо на него, в этот момент уже сжимал кулаки и желваки у него на лице приходили в движение. А этому хоть бы хны… Чёртова машина! — Пересматривал за сотку раз, пытаясь понять почему ты такой дефолтный, и почему мясные мешки круче пластиковых ублюдков?

— Двадцать, — соглашается снова Коннор, и Гэвину совсем не по себе. Внутри всё скручивает ожиданием неприятностей. Настоящих, тех самых, о которых напишут в утренней сводке.

«Во время ночной смены андроид-детектив взбесился и расчленил человека-детектива, с которым они несли совместное дежурство. Помимо полученных травм язык потерпевшего был запихнут ему в глотку, олицетворяя собой знаменитое ругательство», — мгновенно формируются строчки завтрашних заголовков в голове у Гэвина, но останавливаться он не собирается.

Уж лучше так, чем…

— И вы правы во всём, мне следовало догадаться, что преступник выберет иной способ отхода и первым делом броситься туда. Поэтому я благодарен вам за то, что вы подстраховали меня, и не дали подозреваемому скрыться, тем самым, спасая не только жизни людей, но и… — договорить излишне упёртому в своём желании высказать андроиду Гэвин не даёт.

— Да пошёл ты, — фыркает он, чувствуя, как смущение огненной волной поднимается внутри.

Ему самому приходится тоже встать, сделать несколько шагов прочь, отворачиваясь и передёрнуть плечами.

— В следующий раз, я прострелю не ему колено, а тебе голову, чтобы думал тупой башкой прежде, чем кидаться куда попало, — презрительно бросает он, не оборачиваясь, чтобы не светить заалевшими от смущения щеками.

«Как у девчонки», — тут же раздаётся мерзкий голос из памяти, и Гэвин скалится в ответ на него понимая, что встреться ему сейчас тот ублюдочный мальчишка, он бы на стоматологов потратил годовую зарплату — об этом бы Гэвин точно позаботился.

— Хорошо, детектив, — соглашается Коннор, явно выжидая чего-то, пока стоит у него за спиной. Гэвин не оборачивается. Он знает, что сейчас его оттенок кожи стал чуть более розовым, чем обычно из-за чёртового смущения.

Его, словно блудного кота погладили по шерсти впервые за всё время, и он рычит, скорее не от недовольства, а от страха, от неуверенности и шока.

И Коннору совсем незачем об этом знать.


	2. Chapter 2

Эпизод с преступником был последним — Гэвин уверен. Это как найти миллион на дороге или выиграть в лотерею — слепая удача, но Коннора он по инерции обходит ещё несколько недель, боясь, что тот всё-таки заметил, а сам Гэвин станет подопытной крысой в исследовательских андроидских руках.

Но нет, к счастью, ничего такого не происходит. Коннор стандартно вежлив с ним, как и со всеми прочими и не проявляет никакой «ненормальной» активности. Разве что смотрит время от времени на него так, словно Гэвин позволяет себе пялиться на андроида больше положенного правилами приличия временного отрезка, но на это уже точно наплевать.

«Не так уж и плохо, как могло быть, а?» — приободряет он себя, прикрывая глаза и зажигая сигарету.

Дань, так и не отошедшим в мир иной традиция особенно прекрасна тем, что он может позволить себе небольшой перерыв на псевдо-законных основаниях.

Едва ли найдётся тот, кто укажет Гэвину на то, что права на перекур у него нет, зато это помогает или избавиться от излишней нервозности, взять себя в руки, или просто прочистить голову для того, чтобы как следует осмотреть место преступления, куда их с Коннором отправили. Кто бы мог подумать, что при его опыте и стаже время от времени ему всё-таки придётся брать в руки сигарету прежде, чем вернуться для того, чтобы составить своё мнение по поводу произошедшего на маленькой кухне в лачуге, которую снимал обезумевший андроид.

Это, слава богу, не «дом, который построил Джек», но всё равно крайне неприятно, и нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы быть непредвзятым, холодным профессионалом, который знает свою работу и умеет её выполнять.

Фильтр устройства дыма не даёт, зато Гэвин наслаждается видом серого детройтского неба целых пять минут прежде, чем зайти туда, где будет пахнуть протухшей кровью, разложением, и, самую малость — спиртом.

— Все улики лежат на своих местах, — сообщает фотограф, когда Гэвин шагает прочь, и он кивает, принимая данное положение. Упаковывать улики по-идее не их дело, но за службу в доблестных рядах чего только не приходится совершать, включая первичное вскрытие, так что Гэвин в точности знает протокол.

Когда андроид тянется к обычной, казалось бы, полуистлевшей сигарете, Гэвин напоминает, на секунду засматриваясь мягкими движениями кистей и обрывая эстетическое удовольствие до того, как оно успевает расползтись по мозгам:

— И пепел тоже, жестянка. Желательно так, чтобы он не успел осыпаться и наши химики сумели определить куда он её клал, чтобы не затушить до того, как сделал пару затяжек.

— Конечно, детектив, — соглашается Коннор, хотя, Гэвин уверен, что нет никакой реальной причины для того, чтобы андроид повернул голову и чуть улыбнулся глядя на него и кивнул. — Спасибо, что напомнили.

Эта слабая улыбка трогает внутри что-то такое, что отзывается внутренней дрожью. То самое, что Гэвтин запихивает в себя подальше, чтобы не думать о том, почему приподнявшиеся уголки губ заставляют его чувствовать неловкость и беззащитность.

— Да, бля, перестань ты это повторять, — злится Гэвин, вытряхивая улыбку из памяти и наполняясь злостью к тому, что андроид-детектив мог облажаться с этим.

Им обоим известно, что это — всего лишь второй раз, когда Коннор выражает признательность на словах, но, сказать по правде, тепло, которое обдаёт Гэвина изнутри слишком велико для того, чтобы быть спокойнее, когда этот говорящий манекен смотрит на него так, словно он Америку открыл. 

— Бесишь просто пиздец.

— Но я и правда чуть не забыл, — пожимает плечами кусок пластикового отстоя и запаивает пакет осторожно, чтобы не повредить имеющийся нарост пепла. — Такие сигареты ведь перестали продаваться лет двадцать назад?

— Десять, — фыркает Гэвин, морщась, — у тебя разве гугл не встроен? Поищи сам и не доканывай меня больше этим!

Гэвин не говорит ни слова о том, что на самом деле это была его вина — он привлёк ненужное внимание к простой детали, которую многие упускают с тех пор, как обычные сигареты вышли из моды. Коннор и не протестует, явно щадя его чувства.

И, похоже, по той же причине не привлекает его внимания к этому крохотному факту.

Теперь уже очередь смущённого человека испытывать признательность.


	3. Chapter 3

Передать дело в суд достаточно просто после того, как весь материал оказывается собран. Конечно же, бегать по судам Гэвину не особо-то и нравится. Кроме разнообразия от перебирания бумаг и детального изучения одних и тех же снимков в том, чтобы ехать в суд нет ничего интересного.

Вот только Коннор, кажется, считает иначе.

— Детектив Рид, у меня не хватает данных для симуляции будущего судебного процесса, на котором мне предстоит представлять сторону обвинения, — безапелляционно заявляет Коннор, врываясь в его личное пространство вот так просто, влетая в него напролом, и становясь перед самыми ногами, заброшенными на стол.

Андроид смотрит на него горящими глазами, и Гэвин понимает — он проебал только что срок сдачи долбанного отчёта Фаулеру, потому что хрена с два этот умник от него отстанет и даст дозаполнить все эти электронные бланки, которым опять какие-то обмудки решили сделать новую форму. Словно им там всем, блять, поголовно заняться нечем.

— Ладно, — вздыхает он, кривясь и откладывая планшет, — если ты поможешь мне с этим дерьмом — я помогу тебе с твоим.

Коннор переводит взгляд на его рабочий планшет, выхватывает из рук, коротко скользнув пальцами по чувствительной ладони Гэвина и внимательно изучает дисплей секунд семь, прежде чем выдать:

— Готово.

— Чего, бля? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Гэвин, но жестяноид не врёт — отчёт заполнен по всей форме, все графы, и его остаётся только отправить подтвердив авторство отпечатком пальца. — Ладно, хер с тобой.

Отчёт отправляется Фаулеру, а Гэвин последующие полчаса изображает присяжных — агрессивных, сердитых, уверенных в невиновности подсудимого присяжных, которые при необходимости могут и самого андроида допросить.

И даже навалять ему в тёмном переулке при большой надобности.

Первые пять минут Коннору трудно — Гэвин хорошо видит, как андроид выстраивает вроде бы правильные предложения, но в нём к хренам отсутствует тот актёрский дар, что может заставить присяжных поверить в виновность, однозначную и твёрдую виновность человека, которого будут судить сразу по нескольким статьям. Убедить нужно будет всех, потому что даже один голос «против» провалит дело к хренам, затягивая его на неопределённый срок, а то и вовсе выпуская подсудимого под залог.

Ещё через четверть часа, тот начинает понимать как себя вести, и, в конечно счёте Гэвин сдаётся, поднимает руки и усмехается.

— Ладно, ладно, игрушечный детектив. Считай, ты меня убедил, так что и в суде не оплошаешь.

— Спа… — начинает Коннор, но Гэвин отвешивает ему подзатыльник, не давая тому договорить слова благодарности.

— Заткнись лучше, пока не сглазил, — фыркает он, и Коннор кивает, позволяя себе проникнуться приверженностью Гэвина к приметам.- Потом, после суда скажешь всё, что хочешь. Например, принесёшь мне кофе. Хороший, годный кофе, а не это дерьмо из Старбакса.

— Мне казалось, что эта сеть знаменита именно этим напитком, и, судя по такой популярности, он должен быть там весьма хорош — поднимает брови Коннор, но Гэвин только ухмыляется, качая головой.

Он страшно доволен не только тем, что никаких благодарностей не будет, но и то, что ёкнувшее от поднятых бровей сердце удаётся перехватить до того, как это выльется в полноценное чувство, так что он может позволить себе фыркнуть:

— Не будь кретином. Быть известным и продавать хорошее совсем не одно и то же. Так что мне хороший кофе, если срастётся, — он неловко подмигивает, снова теряя концентрацию. Получается странно, двумя глазами, но, чёрт побери, он же Гэвин Рид и может себе это позволить!

— А если не получится? — только заикается Коннор, но в ответ Гэвин бросает взгляд на часы и позволяет усмешке растечься у него по губам.

— Тогда я выбью из тебя всё дерьмо, чтобы ты больше не тратил моё время понапрасну, — хмыкает он, поднимая планшет и убирая его прежде, чем уйти на обеденный перерыв.

И он не знает почему, но настроение у него отчего-то приподнятое весь вечер, хотя от мыслей о Конноре ему становится не по себе.

В том самом смысле, когда он возвращается к нему в воспоминаниях и чувствует неловкость, похоже, не только от благодарности, но и от самого факта существования андроида.

И от этого нужно поскорее избавиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Всё случается очень быстро. Так быстро, что Гэвин едва успевает вообще хоть что-то предпринять, действуя скорее на адреналине, чем действительно понимая что нужно делать, когда один из подключенных к вышке проводов обрывается.

Пересмотревший боевиков преступник пытается по нему прокатится, и, конечно, ничего не выходит, просто потому что они не предназначены для того, чтобы выносить такой вес, так что его искрящийся конец, рассёкший обратный путь до преследующих преступника детективов, попадает прямо в Коннора.

«Мозги в зажарку», — говаривал когда-то Эл, глядя на то, как сгорает плата памяти у самого первого андроида, которого он пытался смастерить в отцовском гараже, ещё когда был совсем крохой. Гэвин тоже был крохой, но хорошо запомнил, что для начала, нужно убрать электричество, потом — восстановить связи. И, в конце концов, завести аппарат проверяя — работает ли.

Андроид на его руках обесточен, и, однозначно не работает, но Гэвин знает что нужно делать. Счёт идёт на секунды, поскольку потеря связи с облачным хранилищем — основной базой данных андроида-девианта, автоматически меняет пароль в течение трёх минут с момента разрыва, присылая новый прямо в систему.

В систему, которая, конечно же не может его принять, ведь механические повреждения у андроидов довольно редки, а моменты, когда тех «коротило» с самого основания Киберлайф насчитывается меньше десятка, и это на многомиллионную компанию.

— Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас, — повторяет быстро Гэвин, вытаскивая к хренам регулятор сердечного ритма и отбрасывая его, прекрасно зная — в этой большой и круглой херне нет вообще ничего ценного, кроме бесперебойника, встроенного на случай «основной системе кранты».

Что важнее, так это то, что Гэвин теперь прекрасно может добраться до кристалла, в котором связей куда больше, чем в чипе, а проводимость у него настолько потрясающая, что он один заменяет собой все микросхемы в теле андроида. И всего-то нужно осмотреть его, убеждая в том, что он ни в одном месте не потёк и не оплавился, и вернуть обратно, чувствуя, что тот остывает очень быстро до температуры его ладоней.

По-хорошему кристалл стоило бы сунуть в морозилку на пару часов, но времени на это у Гэвина нет, и поэтому он сжимает ледяными ладонями чуть покатые грани несколько секунд, отчаянно отсчитывая складывающиеся из них десятки, и возвращает на место, подцепляя к системе и вталкивая регулятор обратно, не забыв прощёлкнуть у него внутреннюю кнопку самообеспечения, работающую на выделение энергии, которой точно хватит на то, чтобы Коннор успел добраться до башни Киберлайф и сдать себя в нормальную андроидскую починку.

— Коннор? — спрашивает Гэвин, глядя на то, как засветился голубым диод на виске. — Коннор!

— Детектив… — едва слышно выдыхает андроид перед тем, как полноценно открыть глаза и утвердится на коленях, проверяя то, насколько он в порядке.

Видимо, система тоже анализирует все изменения, потому что уже спустя мгновение Гэвин получает крепкие объятия и тихие слова признательности:

— Спасибо, детектив… Вы спасли меня…

И хорошо, что пока Коннор прижимается к нему, то он не может стать свидетелем того, как отчаянно краснеет Гэвин, хотя, конечно, наверняка замечает, что тот старается не поднимать на него глаз, морщится и фыркает:

— Ты уже задолбал, жестянка. Не смей быть настолько невнимательным к себе и другим. Чёрт побери, от тебя сегодня зависела моя жизнь!

— А моя — от вас, — соглашается Коннор и осторожно касается кончиками пальцев его щеки.

Гэвин отдёргивается, словно ему только что втащили по морде, скалится и качает головой, фыркая так громко, чтобы перебить звук бешено колотящегося сердца в груди:

— Ну, блять, мне только пристающего мусорного ведра не хватало для полного счастья в жизни, ага. Иди, вон, с Андерсоном обнимайся, и, блять, даже не думай хотя бы ещё раз меня тронуть, ясно?

— Да, детектив, — интонации Коннора звучат расстроенными, и Гэвин чувствует себя как подонком, который только что обидел беззащитного щенка.

Это неприятно настолько, что когда он поднимается с колен, то мимоходом касается волос Коннора, трепля его по макушке не зная как выразить собственную радость о том, что дорогое имущество их участка всё-таки цело и невредимо.

И лицо снова заливает алая краска смущения, заставляя терять уравновешенность и спокойствие, потому что у Коннора неожиданно мягкие пряди, которые приятно пропускать через пальцы, и которые хочется сжать у основания, взглянуть в глаза и…

У Гэвина пиздец какие проблемы.


	5. Chapter 5

Нельзя сказать, что Коннор прям так часто его благодарит. Гэвину непривычно вообще любое проявление подобной дружественности, особенно по отношению к нему самому, и он всё чаще чувствует неловкость скорее в присутствии андроида, который, похоже, окончательно помешался на прикосновениях.

Время от времени они соприкасаются пальцами, когда Коннор приносит ему кофе — хороший, не из ближайшей кофейни, а просто изумительный из той, что в паре кварталов от участка, и их пальцы соприкасаются, заставляя Гэвина теряться от того, какие бурные чувства в этот момент возникают у него в груди.

Пальцы, словно кипятком ошпаривает, хотя фаланги Коннора прохладные и их приятно касаться.

— Блять, да поставь ты его на стол и шагай по своим делам, — ворчит Гэвин, словно престарелая бабка — с такой же злостью и недовольством.

Только Коннор, похоже, этого совсем не замечает, в отличие от всего остального участка.

— Я лучше отдам вам в руки, чтобы вы точно определили не слишком ли он горячий, — качает головой Коннор с неизменно-вежливой улыбкой, словно радуясь тому, что на него так ругаются, когда Симменс фыркает, заявляя громогласно.

— Знаешь, Коннор, я бы ему этот кофе на голову выплеснул! Не представляю, как ты вообще держишься? Нет, я понимаю, идеальные андроиды и всё такое, но разве тебя не бесит этот самый Рид?

Гэвин замирает в своём кресле, напрягаясь. Прозвучавший вопрос действительно опасный, особенно тем, что он почему-то не готов морально услышать от андроида «да, он тот ещё говнюк, так что, наверное ты прав».

— Вы не правы, офицер, — отзывается Коннор, качая головой, и все внутренности, вместо того, чтобы разжаться, скручиваются под рёбрами в ещё более тесный комок, — я очень многим обязан детективу Риду. Не меньше, чем Хэнку, поэтому я бы хотел отплатить ему за это. Хотя бы так, как могу.

От этих слов он краснеет самым натуральным образом, чувствуя, как лицо горячеет, и приходится прятаться за чёртовым планшетом, сутулясь за столом и приглушая над ним свет так, чтобы всем показалось, что ему настолько насрать на этот диалог, что он едва не засыпает над своим отчётом, несмотря на стаканчик горячего и бодрящего кофе, принесённого Коннором у него на столе.

— Да он же просто пользуется тобой! — настойчиво пытается открыть глаза Коннора на происходящее на самом деле Симменс. -Я думал, что девианты — против рабства.

— Принести кофе тому, кто спас твою жизнь, это не рабство, офицер, — спокойно отзывается в ответ Коннор, и Гэвина просто заливает стыдом и смущением, ведь если он думал, что он не готов услышать слова о том, что он говнюк, то это вообще полная брехня.

Вот, что он действительно не готов услышать.

Признательность. Твёрдость. Убеждённость в том, что он стоит этого — и чего-то большего, судя по тому, с каким тоном Коннор это произносит.

— И, если бы в вашей жизни хоть раз такое было, вы бы знали это, — с достоинством добавляет Коннор, попросту добивая Гэвина своими словами, и заставляя прятать пунцовое лицо в ладонях.

Да, он, чёрт побери, не привык к тому, что ему высказывают благодарность в лицо, но это — ещё хуже.

И, слава богу, ему удаётся перебороть смущение до того, как кто-то замечает, что он покраснел, словно томат перележавший на солнце.

Плохо то, что когда он случайно сталкивается с Коннором лицом к лицу, весь румянец, который он изгонял с таким трудом возвращается, потому что признательность со своей стороны забороть куда сложнее. Особенно, если рука сама тянется, чтобы поправить выбившуюся из причёски прядку, а пальцы колет от желания скользнуть по скину на лице и узнать на практике о том, насколько псевдо-кожа отличается от настоящей.

Это не просто плохо.

Это пиздец.


	6. Chapter 6

И ведь казалось бы — просто избегай чувака, который может стать причиной нового витка буллинга в твоей жизни, поддерживай статус мудака всея участка и делай только то, что выгодно для твоей карьеры, чтобы прослыть амбициозным ублюдком, готовым ради цели пройти по головам людей. Ничего сложного, да?

Всё просто до безобразия, и Гэвину же даже удавалось до этого чёртового андроида сделать всё, что только нужно.

Так как, блять, так оказалось, что с долбанным девиантом он проёбывается по всем фронтам?

Лицо пылает от смущения, но достаточно поднять губу, обнажая клык, щёлкнуть зубами, оскалившись по-звериному, словно его бесит решительно всё, и прошагать в курилку. Самое прохладное помещение нихрена не помогает остудить щёки после того, как Коннор с таким пылом доказывал что он, Гэвин Рид не мудак и ублюдок в его личных приводах, а после они столкнулись.

Столкнулись, несмотря на то, что Гэвин неистово этой самой встречи пытался избежать, пока эпизод с Симменсом не сотрётся из памяти достаточно, чтобы внутреннее смущение не прорывалось наружу в виде алых щёк и приступов стыдливости.

Всего-то нужен ящик вискаря, чтобы он и Коннор ближайшие пару-тройку месяцев не оказались вместе в вечно меняющемся графике дежурств, и схема была безупречной. Была бы, если бы Коннор не стал оставаться на сверхурочные.

— Блять, — выдыхает Гэвин, пытаясь унять дрожь в конечностях, когда сует в рот устройство, которое само запаливает короткий стик и позволяет ему вдохнуть чистого никотина.

Трясучка чуть отступает, и у него есть время немного подумать прежде, чем возвращаться на своё место.

Это пиздецки стрёмно — то, что он не может смотреть на андроида. Не после того, как Гэвин ему помогал, а после того, как этот чёртов засранец с такой несокрушимой волей его защищал от того, кто, по сути, был прав.

У Симменса была масса причин так говорить про Гэвина, потому что он никогда не пытался прикидываться хорошим мальчиком. Он не шёл на контакт, не участвовал в массовых мероприятиях, и, кроме Тины вообще ни с кем нормально не контактировал, предпочитая мизантропию любым общественно полезным делам.

Всегда злой коп, да? Всегда негодяй этой пьесы. И ни единого шанса на то, чтобы исправиться, потому что ему это попросту не нужно.

Но Коннор видел, как он покраснел, и может быть, таким макаром Гэвину удастся обмануть андроида ещё несколько раз, но это точно не будет работать вечно.

— И что, блять, мне со всем этим делать? — вздыхает он, прикрыв глаза и прижимаясь затылком к холодной двери.

— Детектив, — звучит спокойное по ту сторону, и Гэвин вздрагивает, роняет устройство на пол, чертыхается, поднимает его, и, обтерев о куртку, снова суёт в рот, открывая дверь с неохотой, потому что там стоит Коннор.

— Чего тебе ещё, шестерёночный человек? — фыркает он, нахмурившись. — Опять решил доебаться?

— Нет, детектив, — качает головой Коннор. — Вам нужно сдать физ подготовку, вы помните?

— Что? — он смаргивает, запоздало вспоминая, что кажется припоминает что-то такое. Да, об этом говорили на планёрке.

На самом деле об этом говорили на каждой планёрке последние две недели, но ему попросту было не до этого, и Гэвин по привычке откладывал это дело в дальний ящик.

— Ну, а тебе-то чего? — фыркает он, поднимая бровь.

— Сегодня последний день, — вежливо сообщает Коннор, — и я бы хотел по-дружески напомнить, что до конца смены вам стоит отчитаться со всем этим принимающему андроиду. Или мне, если вы хотите.

— Блять, — ругнулся тихо Гэвин, за каким-то хреном достав часы и убедившись -0 и точно, сегодня 24-е, а значит, ему пиздец, если он, конечно, не выкрутится в очередной раз.

— Правда, все принимающие андроиды заняты, — сочувствующе говорит Коннор, и Гэвин фыркает — ну естественно, он ведь не единственный, кто проебался со сроками, да?

Слишком увлёкся своими личными неурядицами. И как это скажется на имидже человека, который всегда говорил всем, что он ради карьеры едва ли ни на что угодно пойдёт?

— Хер с тобой, — фыркает он, пожимая плечами и бросает взгляд на часы. — Пойдём. Полчаса это же занимает, не больше?

— Верно, детектив Рид, — соглашается Коннор, вежливо улыбаясь, и от этих стандартных эмоций, от которых Гэвина уже воротит, ему хочется вдарить Коннору посильнее.

Он даже сжимает руку в кулак, но тот разжимается сам собой, когда он вспоминает, как этого механоида закоротило.

В зале, как ни странно, кроме одной пары и нет никого, и Гэвин чувствует в этом подвох, потому что вскоре и они покидают помещение.

— Ты говорил, что все андроиды заняты, — напоминает Гэвин, хмурясь.

— Я солгал вам, детектив, — всё с тем же выражением лица отзывается безмятежный Коннор. — Иначе, вы бы не стали со мной говорить.

— И сейчас не стану, чёртова жестянка, — рычит Гэвин, но останавливается, когда ему на плечо ложится мягкая, прохладная рука и сжимает его.

— Прошу вас, детектив, — мягко говорит Коннор, и он делает тотальную ошибку — заглядывает в карие оптические приводы.

Внутри всё лихорадит от беззащитности перед яркими чувствами, Гэвин вспыхивает интересом, нежностью, сопереживанием, страхом — словно внутри взрываются фейерверки.

В памяти мгновенно всплывает пылкая речь Коннора, внутри всё начинает трястись, а в лицо плескает стыдом, словно обжигающим кипятком, но отвернуться ему не позволяют тонкие пальцы Коннора.

— Пожалуйста, детектив, — снова говорит он, оставаясь совершенно безучастным к тому, как выглядит сейчас Гэвин. На лице Коннора не появляется ни злорадства, ни удивления, ни ехидства, ни веселья — вообще ничего, из тех реакций, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться. Только, разве что, выражение становится мягче, но не более.

— На кой-хер мне с тобой трепаться? — фыркает он, делая шаг назад, но Коннор тоже шагает к нему, не собираясь оставлять всё так, как оно есть.

— Потому что я хочу выразить свою признательность за всё, что вы для меня сделали, детектив, — мягко говорит он, и Гэвин отмахивается в самом прямом смысле.

Взмах кистей останавливает крепкая хватка андроида на запястье, он делает шаг вперёд, прижимая его к стене. Зажатый между ней и прохладным корпусом Коннора Гэвин чувствует, как все чёртовы поджилки у него трясутся. Не от страха — от той же, устрашающей неловкости, потому что, чёрт побери, он понятия не имеет что должен на это сказать.

И что ему нужно с собой делать.

— Наслаждайся, — бросает он, стараясь быть как можно жёстче и грубее, и Коннор кивает, глядя ему в глаза совершенно спокойно, выпускает его из захвата.

И Гэвин не видит, как тот улыбается, когда он опускает, наконец глаза, чтобы не смотреть в красивые оптические приводы, и вместо этого таращится на ключицы, едва заметные под рубашкой, и, наверняка усыпанные тёмными пятнышками родинок так же, как и еблет этого механического человека.

И это смущение, которое не прекращается ни на миг совсем другого рода.

И ему, похоже, пиздец.


	7. Chapter 7

Коннор давно обратил внимание на то, что со времени, как он поступил на службу в это отделение, он ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из коллег поблагодарил или вообще высказал хоть какую-то благодарность Гэвину Риду.

По статистике в каждом участке есть некий индивид, против которого с лёгкостью ополчится вся остальная группа людей. Амбициозный карьерист может быть даже профессионалом в своём ремесле, но из-за снобизма или высокомерия к нему никто не пойдёт на поклон. Хитрость в том, что обычно такие люди всё и всегда делают исключительно для себя и в интересах карьеры.

А вот в карьере Гэвина Рида полно эпизодов помощи, которая могла бы даже повредить, и, тем не менее, была оказана. И его снова никто не поблагодарил, хотя совсем малая часть даже предпринимала попытки прямо при Конноре.

Тогда-то он и отметил, что поведение человека, когда к нему подходят с благодарностью меняется настолько, что кажется, будто в него не иначе как демон вселился. Он становится в два раза язвительнее против обычного, всегда говорит то, что слышать неприятно, и каждый раз давит на одни и те же точки.

И люди поддержаны этому влиянию. А вот он — нет. Потому что Коннор не человек.

Правда, в погоне за истиной Коннор чувствует совсем другое.

Детектив, который стесняется, скрывает это так отчаянно вызывает в нём трепет и нежность. Желание защитить на эмоциональном уровне просто взлетает до небес, когда он берёт покрасневшего мужчину за подбородок в спортзале и вынуждает посмотреть себе в глаза. Тот выглядит ранимым, хрупким, таким, что Коннор просто не может больше этого выдержать.

Ни на секунду дольше.

— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя, — говорит Коннор, глаза на то, как опустивший голову человек чуть вздрагивает, когда он называет его по имени, — за то, что ты дал мне шанс, стать тебе настоящим другом.

— Другом? — тихо спрашивает тот, поднимая глаза, и Коннор просто не может удержаться.

«Нельзя!» — яростно тычет ему в лицо система алым баннером, когда в один миг он накрывает чужие губы, и буквально впитывает в себя это яркое человеческое смущение. То самое, от которого, кажется, тот вот-вот готов сойти с ума, но Коннор отодвигается раньше, чем это происходит.

— Не совсем, но… — шепчет Коннор, стараясь сделать всё правильно. Он замирает на месте. Не делает ни единого шага ни вперёд, ни назад давая тому осознать и примириться с тем, что андроид только что сделал. — Я постараюсь больше не смущать тебя так сильно в участке.

— А вне его? — быстро бормочет детектив, поднимая на него глаза и щурясь вызывающе.

— Если ты позволишь, то я бы предпочёл сделать всё, чтобы ты привык к тому, что люди бывают тебе благодарны, — слишком жёстко и твёрдо для просительных слов говорит Коннор.

— Ты не человек, — напоминает ему Гэвин.

— Именно поэтому, не думаю, что тебе есть чем меня напугать. — улыбается он, и всё-таки отступает, позволяя человеку двинуться прочь из гимнастического зала.

Он всё-равно его уже прикрыл по документации, умудрившись не солгать — для этого достаточно просто взломать базу данных спортзала, в котором вечерами тренируется Рид и пришить их к его делу.

— Если ты такой бесстрашный, — фыркает Гэвин, застывая в дверях, — приходи сегодня вечером.

— Я приду, — соглашается Коннор и улыбаясь, бросает ему вслед, — спасибо, за приглашение.

То, как у Гэвина от этого краснеют уши видно даже в неясном полумраке коридора в том месте, где одна из ламп перегорела. А вот фак, который тот ему показывает, даже не оборачиваясь Коннор не замечает, будучи слишком занят приятной мыслью — как же всё-таки восхитительно благодарить людей!

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
